Sign It, Sol !
by ExcelsiorMeowrails
Summary: Eridan's acting weirder than usual, why does he need Sollux's signature for? Does Sollux even care why?..maybe. Erisol oneshot, Cover Drawing: /art/my-body-ii2-ready-Sign-It-Sol-384388423


Eridan bursts through the front door and rushes over to the stairs, but stops upon seeing Sollux sitting at the counter with his computer. Eridan settles down and walks up to Sollux, his hands behind his back. Sollux, too focused on whatever he's decoding on his laptop, doesn't notice Eridan's 'charming' smile.

"Hey Sol, wwhats up?"

"iim bu2y, what do you want?" Sollux said without looking at Eridan. This only causes Eridan to smile slightly more, rocking back and forth from his heel to his toe.

"I havve a favvor to ask you... "

Sollux sighed, he turned from his laptop leaving it slightly ajar "what i2 iit, make iit quiiick" Eridan pulled out a manila folder and several papers from behind him

"Can you sign this release form ? I seem to havve gotten myself in some sort a trouble...or somefin" Eridan said trying his best not to make eye contact with Sollux this time. Sollux, eyeing Eridan suspiciously, stood up and snatched the forms from his hand.

"...what the fuck diid you do ?" He said in a menacing tone. Before he could take a good look at the papers, Eridan flailed his arms out frantically.

"Just sign it, hurry i need to get back to the court house by fivve ! " Sollux put the papers back down on the counter and went in search for a pen "oh my fuckiing god, fiine!" Sollux found a pen in one of the kitchen drawers and signs the form. He puts everything back in the folder and hands it over to Eridan "Here, now get the fuck out "

Eridan makes a weird squeal sound -that strangely sounds similar to that of a dolphin- and hugs Sollux tightly. "Thank you Sol! I'll be shore to rewward you to showw my absolute appreciation" he winks at Sollux before letting him go. Eridan then rushes out of the house, presumably to the court house. Sollux just sighs and goes back to programming and decoding on his laptop.

Hours have passed and there was still no sign of Eridan returning home. Sollux had been sitting on the couch watching crappy TV shows, waiting nervously for Eridan to return home. He turned the TV off and just slumped on the couch, grumbling to himself. He glanced at the clock on the cable box; 11:33 pm. "ugh...where the fuck ii2 he?" Sollux laid back, sprawled over the couch bored. He had never have to wait up for Eridan this long before.

Sollux began to worry when he didn't see him barging through the door, at least an hour after he left. The courthouse wasn't that far a walk that'll take this many hours. In fact it was just two blocks down, and he could've sworn Eridan took the car, so it should've been a much quicker trip instead, right. Then again there could've been long lines and waits and shit that could've been holding up, but they're usually never that busy. And even with waits it wouldn't take him 7 FUCKIING HOURS! What if something bad really did happen to him? What if the little dipshit didn't make it on time? What if he never made it over there at all?! Oh crap what if he'd gotten kidnapped?! Sollux shot up gasped.

Not long after that, a jingling of keys and the sound of the front door unlocking filled the quiet room. Sollux turned around to see a cheery Eridan opening the door "I'm back~~! " he practically sang. Sollux let out a sigh of relief, before letting his worried filled anger set in.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT FUCKIING TIIME IIT I2. YOU CANT JU2T RUN OFF TO GOD KNOW2 WHERE AND NOT CONTACT U2 OR ANYTHIING. II WA2 FUCKIING WORRIIED. WHAT THE FUCK YOU DIICK HEAD, YOU CANT JU2T DO THII2 TO ME. "

Without flinching once, Eridan holds out tiny box with a tag that reads 'To: Sol' with a gold ring in it. Sollux just stands there, shocked, face turning a bright yellow. Eridan just rolls his eyes, cheery grin not leaving his face.

"Calm dowwn Sol, i already told you i wwas goin to the court house. And i did say i wwas goin to get you somefin for your troubles "

Eridan winks at Sollux, still holding out the velvet box up to his face. Sollux still speechless, hovers his hands over the little gift, somewhat afraid to touch it. Was..was Eridan proposing to him?

Oh gog, they been together for several sweeps, but not really announcing that they were actual matesprits or anything. They just never really talked about it, even if Ampora brought it up.

But were they really ready to make it official? Eridan sure wants to.. But does Sollux? OFCOURSE he does, but he always envisioned it that he would be proposing to ampora, not the other way around.

Shit, he's been silent for too long, Eridan's just staring at him..damn it Sollux say something!

"...what the fuck ii2 that omiigod omiigod omigod thii2 ii2 goiing too fa2t ,eriidan pl2... omg " Eridan's brows furrowed "Just take the damn ring Sol and put it on! Or i could just..take it back if you don't wwant it. Cod its like youvve nevver seen a present before" Sollux was taken aback, slightly, blush slowly fading. Fuck so it wasn't really a proposal then. That's good, he guessed. But why does he feel all shitty though. He picked out the ring and put it on his finger.

"...ohh, yeah, 2orry... a pre2ent, riight... what el2e could iit be, hehe thank2, ii gue22 "he laughed nervously. He observed the ring more thoroughly; it was golden ring with his symbol engraved on it. Sollux smiled at it, before he noticed that something about it was a little off. The top and bottom lines were in a zigzag..like the aquarius sig-

"Oooh look wwe're finally married!" Eridan reclaimed as he holds up a matching promise ring. So it was a proposal, damn it Eridan! "omfg get out ! ii diint even 2ay ye2 "Sollux yelled.

"Oooh but you did

Remember wwhen i asked you to sign that MARRIAGE release form? Wwell that wwas enough a "yes" i needed wwhen you signed it happily! "

"YOU CANT JU2T-OMIIGOD " Sollux, flabbergasted turns his back away from Eridan, sitting back down on the couch. Eridan follows suit and hugs him from behind "So i guess this makes us matesprits permanently" Eridan purrs into Sollux's ear and attempts to kiss him.

"ED WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, GET OFF ME, GOG "Sollux tries to escape his grasp. They both struggle a while when Eridan says

"Not until you kiss the bride"

Eridan then does that thing with the eyebrows that Sollux secretly loves. He then flips Eridan off with a scowl.

"Wwell Sol, if you insist " Eridan pulls Sollux close to him, picks him up bridal style, and runs to the bedroom. " WWE BE FILLIN BUCKETS TONIGHT!" He yells with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"ED PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN THII2 IIN2TANT" Sollux yells back, in a whiny tone "Eager aren't wwe? Don't wworry, I'll lay you dowwn in just a moment. Don't pretend like you don't like it.." He says with an all too sexy smirk. Gog damn he just knew what buttons to push on Sollux, and he knew he can't resist that look or when he tries to be dominant. Wait though; didn't he say that HE was the bride? Then why the fuck was he being carried bridal style?

Sollux uses his psychonic beam to lift Eridan instead, switching positions. "ii diidnt want to do thii2"

Eridan began to freak out

"Wwait, wwater you doin? Sol?!" Eridan is now holding on to Sollux, tightly, as they float in mid air. "Put me dowwn !Wwe havvent evven gotten to the havve sex yet! Wwe can't do it in the air just yet...WWE'RE MOVVIN TOO FAST!"Eridan cried as they made their way to the bedroom. Sollux put Eridan down on the bed.

If they were now officially married and matesprits, maybe he should give him a little treat of his own. He did go through all that trouble, fucked up as it might have been. But of he hadn't thought of doing it himself, Sollux might not have ever proposed. And it kinda does feel good to be a married man.

"wait giimme a 2econd jegu2" Sollux walks into their closet leaving Eridan alone on the bed, confused. After a while Sollux steps out and Eridan's jaw just drops. Sollux had slipped into a kinky honeybee outfit, which he was probably saving for a special occasion. He walks over to Eridan and sits on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "my body ii2 ready" he whispers seductively

Eridan bushes furiously and nose bleeds. He sets his hands on Sollux's hips and pulls him closer "Wwoah...wwell this is goin to bee one hell of a honeymoon ;)) "

~Fiin


End file.
